


Sweet Tooth

by Dreaming_Of_The_Fae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jihoon falls in love too easily, M/M, idk - Freeform, love Jeonghan and Junhui they are the best, more tags added later, soonyoung is a nosy lil shit, what even is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Of_The_Fae/pseuds/Dreaming_Of_The_Fae
Summary: Lee Jihoon is a quiet and irritable sixth former with an insatiable sweet tooth.Kwon Soonyoung is a loud rich kid, who absolutely hates liquorice.The two couldn't be more different, but hey, opposites attract. Right?





	Sweet Tooth

_Beep, beep, beep, beep._

Jihoon groaned and rolled over, not wanting to get up. the noise of the alarm refused to stop, he simply put his pillow over his head, trying to ignore it. It didn't work. He kicked his foot out from beneath the covers, trying to turn it off. It ended up falling to the floor with a somewhat satisfying clunk. He then drifted back to sleep, a dimpled smile on his face.

Unfortunately, about half an hour later, another equally irritating noise filled his ears.

'Beep, beep, beep, beep,'

Again, he kicked out from underneath the pile of blankets, thinking that his alarm was still somehow functioning. The alarm stopped momentarily, but only for 'the alarm clock' to start laughing.

He slowly opened his eyes. The world around him was blurry as he was still waking up. When his vision cleared he saw his roommate standing next to the bed imitating an alarm clock. He sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Junhui stepped back with a satisfied smile when he saw that the younger had woken up. That was, until Jihoon glared at him and reached out to hit his arm.

Junhui laughed as he ran into the kitchen, far from Jihoon's reach, as he knew it would take a while for the shorter boy to get ready. He supposed he should make breakfast for Jihoon, unless he wanted to be killed. He sighed and switched on the waffle iron. Jihoon had always had a sweet tooth, and he figured that waffles would be the perfect thing to calm him down.

Jihoon shuffled into the room just as Jun began to pour syrup over the waffles. His eyes lit up and he ran towards the counter when he saw what was on the plates. Jun laughed and held the plates up, just out of Jihoon's reach.

'Hey! You get nothing until you apologise for trying to hit me,' he grinned, backing away slightly. Jihoon ignored his comment and started to jump to reach the plates. Jun dissolved into a fit of laughter after seeing his actions, incidentally lowering the plates as he curled up. He took the opportunity to grab one of the plates and scamper towards their small kitchen table.

'Jihoon-ah! Wait!' Jun shouted in-between fits of laughter, although Jihoon really didn't see what was so funny. Sometimes his roommate was a truly strange human being. He shrugged it off and continued walking, ignoring Junhui.

He didn't notice the milk carton that had been tipped over on the counter. He didn't notice the milk spilling out of it and pooling on the floor. What he did notice, however, was the pain in his head as he slipped and fell unconscious.

***

Jihoon sat up in shock as someone splashed hot water on his face. The sudden rise was dizzying, but he quickly shook himself to his senses. Two boys stood in front of him. One with chocolate brown hair messily swept back, the other with blue locks tied in a loose ponytail. The latter knelt down after seeing he was just awake, a boxy grin forming on his face.

'You're finally awake! I was starting to think you'd never wake up!'

An exasperated sigh escaped his lips. Of all the people in the world, Jun had to call _this one_.

'Jun, why would you let _Jeonghan_ into our house?' he questioned, simply ignoring the blue haired boy.

Of course, there was nothing inherently wrong with letting Jeonghan into the apartment. The three were quite good friends. However, he panicked easily and didn't have much common sense at the best of times. This didn't make him the best person to call in times of need, and Jihoon had not been having the best morning.

'Well, you had been out cold for three hours and so I panicked and I called the first person in my contacts which happened to be Jeonghan and then-' he took a breath, but Jihoon held up his hand to stop him.

'Did you say... three hours?' He stood up and leant against the counter. He noted that the milk had still not been cleaned up, and he would have to do it before he left.

'Around that, yes,' Jeonghan piped up, picking up the syrup bottle and putting it in the leftmost cupboard.

'You mean to tell me that I was passed out for three hours because I slipped on freaking milk, meaning I missed my first two classes, and you didn't even bother to clean it up because you were panicking?'

'Yeah, pretty much,' Jun said, laughing at the way Jeonghan's hair was tied.

Jihoon sighed for what must have been the hundredth time that day.

 _My friends are all idiots_.

It wasn't even midday and he had already broken his alarm clock, dropped waffles on the floor and been knocked out; there was no possible way this day could get any worse.

It took the three of them around half an hour to actually clean up, Jun was a very messy cook, but that only made them more relieved to actually finish. He thanked Jeonghan for staying to help, to which he replied,

'Don't worry, it's nothing. Just don't let that kid in the kitchen ever again,'

'Your wish is my command,' Jihoon laughed, a smile appearing on his face for the first time that day, although he wasn't particularly looking forward to takeout food for the next month or so.

'Hey Jihoon, isn't your music class at 1:00?' Jun said, nonchalantly walking in from the bedroom. He had apparently hit his foot on the dishwasher and needed to 'rest'. The other two suspected it was just an excuse to get out of cleaning up.

'Yeah, so?' Jihoon pointedly stared up at Junhui, clearly expecting more information.

'So... it's already twelve. Shouldn't you get going if you want to get there early?'

'It's twelve already?' His eyes widened in shock, 'I have to get going. Thanks for telling me Jun, bye!' He called.

And with that, he grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

***

The door to the music classroom creaked loudly as Soonyoung pushed it open. It felt more like a classroom than the others he had seen on his way, but it still had a homely feel to it. The school, from what he had seen so far, was meant to provide students with a comfortable and homely environment. It was an experiment to see if it helped the students focus and enjoy class more. It had worked, and Pledis Arts Academy had quickly risen to become one of the most prestigious secondary schools in Seoul, in all of Korea in fact. Soonyoung had been lucky to get a place even for the sixth form, although he still didn't think he deserved it.

The desks in the classroom were strewn around near the walls, unlike most of the rooms in the school. Each desk was equipped with a laptop and an electronic keyboard. While it seemed confusing, there was method to the madness and every student knew where his or her work was saved.

One desk in particular stood out. It was one in the corner, with music sheets piled high. As he walked closer, he could see that every sheet was a separate song, each with its own title, lyrics and melody. The owner of the sheets clearly worked hard to have written this much music. A few of the sheets weren't occupied by music, but instead, there were notes written. There was a peeling sticker on the back of the laptop, with a name written on it in the same pristine handwriting. 'Woozi.' It made no sense to him, but he assumed it made sense to everyone else. As he looked around a little more, he realised that all the laptops had stickers on them. 'Ailee', 'S.coups', and some more normal names, 'Seulgi', 'Jiwoo' and 'Yugyeom'.

The laptop was open and logged on, so he clicked through some of the open tabs. They were all recordings of what was on the sheets. He didn't know who was singing, but their voice was angelic. The singer's voice was filled with emotions and conveyed the meaning of the song perfectly. Sometimes the tracks featured other people. He assumed this was just for group projects. The songs sounded good enough to be composed professionally; it was such a shame that this person's talent was being wasted in a school like this. The school, although well facilitated and complete with a recording studio, could never compare to one of the many entertainment companies scattered around Seoul. The chairs were actually quite comfortable, as he discovered when he sat down in one. He began to click through more of the files on the computer. They all had the names of who was singing, along with the titles and when they were recorded.

_This 'Woozi' person must be very organised. I wonder if they'll teach me how to organise my desktop when they get here?_

'I most certainly will _not_ ,'

His thoughts were cut off by a hand slamming the laptop shut. Soonyoung's eyes shot up to see a boy standing in front of him. He wore an oversized white sweater with a cartoon robot printed on it. It was cute. Or rather, it would be if he wasn't glaring at Soonyoung. If he was honest, it scared him a little. However, he still hurriedly stood up and bowed, a bright smile appearing on his face.

'Oh, sorry...um... Woozy,' he said, glancing at the sticker again, 'Is this your music? It's amazing!'

'It's Woozi actually,' he corrected, his brows furrowing, 'but thanks anyway. Just don't copy any of it. You're dead if you do.'

Soonyoung laughed, as though the very thought was hilarious.  
'Me? Copy your work? Not gonna happen, I'm a star on my own!'

Woozi looked thoughtful for a moment, before suddenly sprinting to the front of the classroom. He grabbed a marker pen and a roll of stickers and began searching for an unnamed desk. Unfortunately for him, and luckily for Soonyoung, the only one was right next to his. He rolled his eyes and peeled a sticker off the roll, placing it on the sleek silver laptop.

Soonyoung's eyes followed the pen as it traced a single word in swirly cursive. He remembered taking calligraphy classes when he was about twelve, but quitting after three weeks because he didn't know the difference between 'serif' and 'sans-serif' fonts.

'Hoshi?' He read, his face giving away his confusion.

'Hoshi,' he repeated, 'It's Japanese for star.'

'Yes I know that, but why'd you write it down?'

'Because that's your nickname,' He spoke slowly, as though Soonyoung was illiterate. 'Don't bother asking, I'll just explain. It's nothing special, but a few years ago one of the teachers gave all of the sixth formers nicknames. It just kinda became the tradition I guess. Except, we give ourselves nicknames now because the teachers are crap at that kind of stuff. Like, my name's Jihoon but everyone calls me Woozi.'

Soonyoung nodded and sat down in his chair, slightly dazed from the information overload. When Jihoon saw that the blonde boy clearly wasn't going to respond, he sat down at his desk and began working.

The silence only became more awkward as it went on, and after a few minutes, Soonyoung couldn't take it.

'Hey, Jihoon?'

He received a hum in response, confirmation that he was allowed to continue.

'Has anyone ever told you that your hair looks like candyfloss? It's actually really cute~'

Silence.

Thinking he had said something wrong, Soonyoung slouched forwards, resting his head on his desk. Perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea to get to class an hour early.

***

Jihoon put his pencil down and shook his wrist. His head was spinning and he thought he might be sick if he looked at another music note. Okay, maybe that was a _slight_ exaggeration, but he was pretty bored without his classmates there. Not to mention the fact that he couldn't stop staring at the new kid.

Every time he looked over at Soonyoung, he would either be pouting and confused because the laptop wouldn't save properly, or be working intently with his tongue stuck out slightly and constantly sweeping his platinum blonde hair away from his eyes. Jihoon felt his heart beat a little faster every time he looked over, but he was almost certain it was just because of their awkward encounter twenty minutes earlier.

Just as he settled back down to work, a girl burst into the room holding a piece of paper and laughing maniacally.

'Ha! Looks like I'm recording first today Jihoon-ah!' She waved the paper in Jihoon's face.

He looked up at it, eyes wide, to see that instead of 'Lee Jihoon' being written in the first box, 'Ailee' was scrawled in messy handwriting. He mentally cursed himself for being so caught up in getting Hoshi away from his laptop. In his rush, he had forgotten to write his name in the recording list. When she was sure he had seen it, she laughed again and ran over to her desk, shutting the sheet away inside it.

'Amy Lee, give me that sheet!' He stood up to walk over to her, but she just grinned and sat on the desk, legs crossed.

'I'll only take fifteen minutes,' she winked, reciting Jihoon's usual promise back to him.

'You're so annoying Noona,' he sighed, sitting back down.

'Hey, I deserve a chance to record too! I'm going to college next year, and you've still got a whole year ahead of you to get stuff done.' she chuckled, jumping off the desk. Jihoon simply glared at her in response, so she shrugged and walked over to see what he was doing. Soonyoung had been watching the whole affair, a bemused look on his face, but quickly turned back to his work when he noticed Ailee staring at him. She elbowed Jihoon gently and asked him who the new kid was.

'He's called Hoshi, and he doesn't like you.' came the curt response.

'Who said I didn't like her?' Hoshi sat up indignantly.

'No one likes her.'

'Ah yes, but you still love me Jihoonie,' she teased, ruffling his hair.

'Somehow I don't think he does,' someone deadpanned as they entered the room, setting a large pile of papers down on the front desk. She had glossy black hair cropped just above her shoulders, and bright red lipstick.

'Good morning Mrs Jeon!' Both Jihoon and Ailee called, suddenly sitting up straight.

'Good morning to the both of you, and our newbie-'

'Hoshi,' all three of them interrupted at the same time.

'I see, well then welcome to Pledis Arts,' she smiled, taking her place behind the desk.


End file.
